Kingdom Hearts Mizuki
by Yuki-sama12
Summary: Mizuki was just a normal girl living on Destiny Island, no memory of her parents or past life past the age of 5. All she knows that Sora is her cousin and only known family and her family is dead. But the events of Kingdom Hearts lead her to realize her fate and Destiny of her entire existence, that she was not normal. Mostly drabbles of the KH series.
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki always knew that she was different. Her aunt and uncle often called her 'special'. She always believed it was due to how much she knew about plants and such.

But that wasn't it. She never realized how close they were to the truth.

She remembered the signs. When she needed to find something in the trees, or when she got lost in the forest, or when something bad happened. There always seemed to be some strange-ness to her.

Riku had been a clear sign. On the island on the storm, her hand had reached towards his. Fear and desperation ebbed at her. She needed Riku. She remembered that as clear as day. But then vines or something had jerked her back, just as their hands were about to touch. She thought something had tripped her, but now she clearly knew.

Something was wrong with her.

There had been many 'incidents' on her trip with her cousin, Sora. Especially in the jungle where they met Tarzan and fought with Clayton. It didn't really disturb her until Jane had done some 'tests'. Nothing dangerous or painful. But the way she had connected to the forest and how the plants seemed to react to her emotions.

She wanted desperately to believe that it was some trick. Something about the weather or some magic trick. But deep down she knew that wasn't the case. She was just denying it.

Now in this castle, Castle Oblivion she believed it was called, her entire beliefs were being tested.

The pink haired freak, Marluxia, the leader perhaps, had kidnapped her from the camp where she had slept and brought her here as bait for Sora. At least that's what she believed.

It seemed they had some hint of her powers, and Marluxia had grown quite interested in her after her 'stunt'.

She'd been brought to a room and had pinky, a blonde woman, and a red spiky haired man surrounding her. The petals, the pink haired man had produced, had suddenly changed and exploded, allowing her to escape. They of course caught her, but now with more interest in her abilities she didn't know existed. Sure she had been excellent with cure and cura, and all the other spells hadn't quite been her... Talent. She'd not thought anything of it.

Then they brought their scientist, which creeped her out more than the pink haired guy. He'd write down notes and had pulled a strand of her hair from her head, which she in turn spouted some very unkind words. After he had disappeared and the others, except the blonde, left. She did not like her at all. She was quite fond of striking her with sparks of lightning. Though small, it still hurt.

A few minutes later Marluxia returned to 'protect' her, with the scientist, who had a smirk plastered on his face.

That's when she found out what she was. "I've conducted experiments and they've all concluded the same results." He said before looking at her, his grin widening, if possible. "This girl is a descendent of the Druids."

She'd read about them before while looking up some plant related stuff and had found that they were species that could bend the plants to their will. She had been stunned but laughed. "You think I'm some plant manipulating person? I think your experiments have failed."

"Why you little- my experiments never fail!" He growled. "I hate to say Vexen, but aren't you being a little too eager. I mean the Druids died out years ago, there's no possible way this wimp is a Druid." The blonde said.

That's when the redhead joined. "Not true. Druids were known, before their extinction, to mate with humans. Who's to say they mastered the magic of manipulation to make their appearance seem human?"

"Exactly!" Vexen said. "I must run more tests!" He said with a smirk. "No, we have bigger matters to attend to." Marluxia said. "Axel, take her to Namine." He said, pointing to Mizuki.

She had been taken as ordered and found a blonde girl in all white. "Look here Namine, you get a friend." He said before dropping the brunette. "Play nice." He said as he vanished in a dark portal.

Mizuki growled as she stood up and talked to Namine. She found she was a prisoner as well, so Mizuki confided in her about what happened. She knew though, that Sora would come get her, but knew she couldn't stay here. She'd heard Riku had been here and she was determined to find him.

"But they will find you." Namine said as Mizuki stood and grabbed her whip. "It's better than staying and waiting for trouble. I'm ready to meet it. No matter what. The future doesn't scare me." She said before looking back at the blonde. "Come with me. I can help you." She said.

Suddenly Axel appeared, but didn't fight, just said the door was open and that they needed to run. Mizuki took that chance, taking her new friend's hand and running.

Then they found Sora, but he seemed so focused on Namine. Then Riku showed up. But Mizuki had a feeling something wasn't right. Then the two started fighting. What was going on? They were friends.

When Namine told him to stop, he stopped, but... She realized it wasn't the real Riku. Suddenly the blonde, Larxene showed up. Mizuki pushed Namine behind her, ready for a fight.

She watched her cousin go attack the woman but get kicked back and mock the Replica Riku for being fake. Then tell them Namine messed with Sora's memories. "You're lying! Namine would never do that!" Mizuki yelled attacking the blonde lighting woman, who only shot her back. "She did. And it was all part of our plan." She said grinning. "But that jerk Axel used Namine to betray us!" She growled, summoning her knives. "So now, I'm left with no choice but to eliminate you!" She said, pointing to her cousin. But Namine chose to protect Sora.

Mizuki's eyes widened as she watched to woman throw Namine to the side. "Namine!" Both Female and male brunettes yelled.

Larxene only laughed. "What's this? Are you two upset? And you don't even actually know her!"

Mizuki breathed as she stood up. "I don't care. Namine helped me. She may have been used and manipulated by you to change my cousin's memories, but-" she said as she felt power well up inside her. "She's my friend, and we both know that what we feel is real!" She said as she felt power burst forth. "I know I just gained this power, but... I'll use everything to make sure you don't hurt another person again!" She yelled as she clutched onto her whip, it glowing green

"You think you alone can stop me? How pathetic!" Larxene yelled.

Mizuki jolted, jumping back. She was fast. But she had to protect her friends. Suddenly there was a shield and she saw Donald and Goofy come in, helping Sora up. She smiled, the four of them were the best as a team. She knew that no matter what, it was going to stay that way. "No matter what our minds may think or believe. It's what our hearts know that counts!" Mizuki said as she rushed forward with the trio and attacked.

...xXx...

That's when her power was unleashed. She had fallen unconscious after, all her power was drained from the battle, healing and making sure her poison magic, a new magic she learned, hit her. This was new magic. She had to learn it and make sure she trained hard with it.

She wondered what variations she could use with it.

When she woke, she found herself in a strange room.

Plants were all around her, it was quite beautiful. She breathed as she tried to move and noticed that her wrists were bound. What was going on?

She saw Namine beside her. "Namine!" She yelled, trying to break free. "It's no use."

She jerked her head up to see Marluxia. "My room is made to keep people here. And even if you are a Druid. You're powers are only just developing." She gritted her teeth. "Why do you think I brought you here?" He asked. "To draw Sora here?" She asked. He chuckled. "Yes, but also so I could speak with you." He said.

"About what?" She asked bitterly. "Your power is wild and untamed. Only driven by your emotions. By your heart." He said, pointing to where her heart beat in her chest.

"So? At least I have a heart." She said. "Or are you going to try and destroy it like my cousin's?" She asked. He chuckled. "No. You mean too much to me." He said. She raised an eyebrow. "I wish to use a Druid's power to raise more power. Perhaps by using you, I could gain such power." He said. "I won't. I refuse to help you."

"Maybe you will." He said as he touched her chin, getting really close. Mizuki's eyes widened and face burned. No. There was no way he was going to kiss her! No. He was going to kiss her!

She only wanted to be kissed by Riku. And not the fake. The completely real one. The one that she had met on Destiny Island and fallen for and had finally gathered the courage to ask out. And she would not let this pink haired creep be the one to take that from her. Her eyes snapped open as anger filled her. Her green eyes now fully green, unknowing to her, as the vines went and shot out from the wall and attacked him.

Marluxia was stunned at first then sliced up the plants that attacked with his scythe, smirking. Mizuki blinked rapidly in shock and her head felt dizzy and she felt drained for some reason. "As I said, spur of the moment reactions." He said chuckling. Mizuki breathed as she tried to stay awake. But it was so hard. Soon, she just gave in to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Mizuki's past

A woman sat in the garden humming as she watched the plants sway with the wind. She had long brown hair with beautiful green eyes, wearing a nice green dress with brown tree designs on the skirt that went down to her knees. Her feet were bare as she preferred it to shoes the others wore.

She continued humming as she gently touched a flower that was wilting before it glowed and bloomed again, looking healthy. She sighed and heard laughter and looked to see a small little girl being carried by a older man with blonde hair and blue eyes with a slight beard. The child had brown hair and green eyes, much like herself as well as vine like patterns on her skin as well as a very slight green tint of skin, much lighter than herself who had a leaf green complexion. She smiled and stood up as the man stopped in front of her with the small child. "Mama!" The child said with a huge smile as she reached for the woman.

"My little blossom, how was the trip?" The green dressed woman asked. "Awesome! I wanna go outside the garden again tomorrow!" The child said, giggling. The woman's smile faded slightly and shook her head. "I'm sorry by little pod, but you cannot."

The small child in her arms blinked as her smile vanished. "But…. why?" The woman hugged her daughter close as she nuzzled her face in her short hair. "I'm sorry, but it's safer here with me in the garden." She mumbled.

The child sniffed as she started to cry. The woman sighed as she mumbled a sleeping spell before her daughter fell limp in her arms. The woman sighed as she went and rested the girl in the garden of blossoms. "You know it is safe for her to go outside. As it is safe for you to come out as well." The man behind her said.

"I don't believe so, Ansem. There is a great evil I feel here and I do not want my daughter to be swept up in it." She said as she waved her hand and a large flower pod grew around the child and pulled her up in the tree by them, blending in within the leaves.

"Flora, she is my child as well. There is a boy in the lab that I'm sure she would be great friends with if you would just let her-." "For the last time, my answer is 'no'." Flora hissed, crossing her arms. I see the way your fellow scientists and guards look at me. I am the last of my kind, as far as I know. I will not have my baby be subjected to the same experiments that was done on me before."

"You know I will not let that happen." Ansem said, trying to appease her. "Ansem… I wish for my- _our_ daughter to come out of hiding and be able to have friends but… this will not be the place. It will never be the place that she will be able to live in and be happy."

"What are you saying, Flora?" The man asked as she turned her back to him.

"I'm saying… I will take Mizuki away from this world. Give her a new identity. A new _life_. One where she will have never known us, never know of us." She said, raising her head as it had been lowered before looking at her mate who looked absolutely horrified of the idea. "You cannot do that! She is my daughter! She will never live a normal life with what she is."

"I know." She said as she looked up at the tree where her daughter lay. "I will seal her druid blood away, that way she can live her life fully as a human. One day, if she wishes, she can chose to live both lives, or one life. It will be up to her." Flora said. "Flora-!"

"I've made made my choice Ansem. I don't care if you hate me, but I have to do this for her." She said as she turned away and gripped at her chest. "She will not become a pawn for the darkness that is coming. Not like her ancestors."

"Where will you take her? We are her only family." The blonde man said, trying to reason with her. "No. No we aren't." She said before explaining.

"I have a human brother. He can take care of her." "A human brother?" "Only females can become Druids. Males cannot. We females use spells to change ourselves into full Druids." "Then Mizuki…" "Yes. I had planned on having her changed when she was older, but now things are different." Flora said before turning. "You have to understand, Ansem. She is the last of our kind. The _**future**_ of my species. I _have_ to protect her." She said as her clothes began to change into armor. She walked over to the tree and had the flower pod lowered and detached it from the stem, holding it in her arms.

Ansem began to move towards her and she jerked her head over and vines shot from the ground and wrapped around him, keeping him in place. "Wait! You cannot just take her from me. Her father! Flora!" He yelled but she ignored him as she held up her hand and a green brown key looking blade appeared in her hand before she opened a portal and walked through it, ignoring her mate's protests and cries for her to come back.

...xXx…

Flora knew something was wrong as she entered the portal. It had been years since she had made one with her own power, and that was before she had given birth to her daughter. She groaned as she tried to fly normal with her leaf armor wings but they couldn't hold her. She was going to die. She and her daughter were both going to die. She gritted her teeth as she held her daughter's pod closer to her, wrapping her body around it. 'I'm sorry, Ansem. Mizuki.' She thoughts as she felt the armor pieces break before she gasped as she felt her balance being shifted and being thrown across the space. She gritted her teeth, tears stinging her eyes before she felt a strange warmth and feeling like someone had grabbed her as the warmth surrounded her.

...xXx…

Flora breathed as she slowly opened her eyes to see herself on some island surrounded by a beach. The air was warm and the water that splashed over the sides of the small man made outer island, where a small wooden bridge reached out to connect it to the mainland. The druid looked in her arms, seeing her daughter there, still sleeping. She sighed and looked over to the beach of the mainland to see a tall brown haired haired man with strange clothing, one she had seen before in the Radiant Garden.

She blinked and saw a few kids coming down the beach as the man went into a cabin under the bridge and looked at her daughter before going and blending in with the trees, seeing the kids come and sit on a curved tree A paopu tree if she remembered. She breathed as she watched them leave and saw them back on the beach. Flora sighed and had seen the brown haired boy and it was the spitting image of her brother as a child. She wondered if her brother was here.

She walked and made sure to steer clear from the children, but noticed a young silver haired boy with the older man with a Keyblade, somewhat similar but different than hers. She breathed and saw an adult in the big tree and managed to walk up the stairs to them and blinked as she saw a tallman, taller than herself and he had light brown hair and a slight stubble on his chin. He wore a loose t-shirt and some jeans and brown boots. Flora swallowed, she hadn't seen her brother in almost 7 years, would he even take her child? True they weren't exactly on good terms when she left, but they were siblings and that mattered, right?

Flora sighed, figuring it was too late now as she walked over to her brother. "Samuel." The man turned and blinked his blue eyes, something he got from their father. "Flora? Is that you? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

The mother shook her head. "I don't have time to explain. Please, I need you to do me a favor. A big one." She said.

"Flora, what's…" "I need you to take my daughter and raise her, please." She begged, tears in her eyes. "Flora? Why do you need-?" "Please Samuel. I need you to take her and give her a _normal_ life. Give her a life without fear of the **darkness**. I beg of you." "Flora. Look at me." Her brother's soothing voice said as he lifted her chin and wiped her cheek as tears rolled down her face. "You know I would help you. We are family. But are you sure?" He asked. "Yes. I'll make her human and when she's older and I know she's in no danger, I will let her choose her future." The tearing mother said as she cradled her spell sleeping child to her chest. "Alright. But what do I tell her?"

The druid blinked, she hadn't thought of that. She wanted to see her child again but… if the darkness came and truly took her away, or worse… No. Mizuki couldn't be left waiting for someone who probably would never come back. "Tell her I _**died**_." "But, Flora-!" "I know what I said, but I don't know what will happen. I just need to know you will take care of my daughter. As if she was your own child." She whispered, tears slowly rolling down her face again. "I will, Flora. I swear it."

The woman nodded and looked at her daughter, her beautiful daughter. She burned every feature on her face into her mind, feeling this would be the last time she would see her baby girl again. "Alright, I'll change her." She said as she went, putting her daughter down against the wall, sitting up before cutting her hand and mumbling some words as she pulled a leaf from her pocket and caught the blood, making the leaf turn stained red before drying up and crumbling to dust, the wind carrying it away. As Flora finished the incantation she watched as her daughter's skin became normal colored and her hair was now a light brown unlike before. The woman swallowed as she looked at her human daughter before placing a kiss on her forehead and standing up. The woman breathed as she turned to her brother and figured it would be easier to forget that she was even here. Replace his memories with those of something else. "I'm sorry brother." She said, placing her hand over his face and mumbling a spell, her hand glowing as she messed with his memories of the past few minutes. He would think she was some person who gave him the news of her death and that he was to take care of her daughter, Mizuki.

Flora breathed as she pulled away and watched her brother fall to the ground, passed out for the moment, allowing her time to leave to return back to Radiant Garden. Hopefully she could get there safely without problems now that she didn't have to use her extra magic to protect her daughter.

The mother breathed as she opened a portal after summoning her armor again and looked at her daughter and brother before smiling slightly. "I hope… I hope you both find happiness where I failed." She said as she stepped through the portal before it closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Mizuki's Escape

Mizuki screamed and sobbed as she struggled through her nightmare. Everything was dark. The darkness. The screams. The pain. Her chest felt like it was being ripped open. Like her heart was being ripped from her chest or something. She couldn't move and couldn't escape. She wanted to leave. She wanted to escape the pain. She watched as the body moved towards the fountain and she saw a face that looked oddly familiar. The skin was leaf green and had vine like patterns on her skin with bright green eyes and dark brown hair. Mother!

"Mother!" Mizuki screamed, tears streaming down her face as she gripped her chest.

 _ **Get her out now!**_

Who's voice was that?

 _ **She's suffocating! She's having a panic attack from a nightmare!**_

Was that why she couldn't catch her breath? Why her throat felt so tight? Why her chest hurt?

'Make it stop. Please make it stop.' She begged mentally as she tried to escape. The nightmare ended and soon it melted away in darkness. Mizuki didn't want to be here. She wanted to be away from here. Nowhere near the darkness.

No.

No!

"Noooooooo!"

She heard glass shatter around her and the air return to her lungs before she felt herself fall to the ground, glass cutting her hands and exposed skin. There she laid, coughing and breathing in the air she had lost. The young teen breathed as she opened her eyes and looked around to see vines and plants laying cut up with glass scattered on the ground while she also saw the plants wrapped around a pod she had been in. "Huh? Where am I?" She muttered and sat up slowly and looked to see a hallway room with other pods lined up on the wall.

Mizuki breathed as she gripped her head and groaned, tears stinging her eyes as memories forced themselves upon her. Memories of Castle Oblivion and the Organization members and her powers. What she was. A Dryad.

Mizuki breathed as she managed to stand, ignoring the pain of the glass in her hands as she forced herself to stand and started to run down the hall, wanting to get out of here. She went and found herself in what looked like an old run down mansion. She breathed and gritted her teeth as she gripped her badly injured arm and saw small glass pieces sticking in her skin all down the outer part of her arm that wasn't covered by her top coat. She breathed as she looked out the window, seeing that there was a forest area surrounding the mansion behind the gate.

She breathed as she leaned against the window and slid down, breathing deeply as the adrenaline had run its course and now left her feeling the pain in her exposed skin, her lungs hurting as well as her throat. It was horrible. This pain, this ache. Her entire life had been questioned. Her humanity. It was awful. She wished Sora was here with her, or Kairi. No, neither of them she actually wanted here. She wanted Riku. She missed him so badly.

He'd tell her to get up and ignore what the others said. Telling her that she was her, not anyone else.

Mizuki breathed as she went and felt her eyes getting heavy before she felt her body getting heavy and eyelids feel unable to stay open.

 **Sleep. Sleep little one.**

A voice said as she felt herself drifting. _Sleeping Zuki? You're just like Sora._ 'Riku!'

The girl blinked and forced herself out of her daze as she stood up slowly. "I'm not as lazy as Sora." She grumbled as she walked, resting against the wall to support her, not caring that she got blood on the walls. She managed to crawl down the steps and yelped as a step broke from under her. 'Damn it.' She thought as she was on the bottom floor under the stairs. She grunted as she sat up and forced herself up and grabbed the side of the staircase before going to the large doors of the mansion and forcing them open. The light of the outside blinding her.

Mizuki breathed as she walked outside to see a overgrown garden and vines around a gate and walls. The druid teen breathed as she walked to the gate, gripping her arm above her wounds and saw it was locked. "Locked?" She mumbled before falling to her knees and gripping the gate, breathing as she looked at the caked blood on her arm and clothes. These clothes were going to be ruined and she'd need another pair sometime. Plus these were getting kinda small on her. \

The light haired brunette blinked as she felt someone behind her before she turned and saw a few feet behind her a familiar woman standing there. She had long brown hair with bright green eyes wearing a green dress with a vine in the middle with leaves, almost like the opening of the the strange thing was she had leaf green colored skin. 'What the….' Mizuki mumbled before watching the woman walk towards and into the mansion. "Hey! Wait, come back!" the girl yelled as she got to her feet and ran after her. After pushing open the door she looked around, trying to find where the woman went before looking up as she saw her up on the second floor and walking out of sight down the hall. The girl managed to crawl up the stairs, being mindful of how old they were as well as the hole she had created earlier. She followed where the green lady had gone and found herself in the computer room she had seen earlier while leaving the hall. Mizuki breathed as she blinked, seeing leaves be a button on the desk and figured she needed to use that.

Mizuki swallowed before pressing it and gasping as the floor started going down slowly. The girl fell back before realizing the floor had stopped dropping, watching as she went lower and was revealed a gummi ship. A pretty nice one. The teen druid breathed as she forced herself up on her feet and slowly walked over to it and breathed, touching one of the blocks before yelping as she saw the back open up to her. The young girl breathed as she went and walked up the opened entrance and saw there was a few doors down a hall that lead to the cockpit that seated two pilot seats. She blinked and saw the controls were similar to the gummi ship that she traveled in with Donald, Goofy and Sora.

She managed to learn the basics of the controls from Donald but nothing really too hard. She wondered if there were guns on this ship.

Just as the thought came to mind she saw two figures, unfamiliar ones at the lowering floor and gasped as one was in a black hooded coat, similar to the organization. She went and closed the entrance to the gummi ship and breathed, trying to figure out how to control this ship again. Banging and muffled voices were outside as she tried to focus but Mizuki felt the pain of her arm and the fear of the 'nobodies' gripped her, making her body begin to freeze. 'I… I don't want to be captured!' she thought as she curled into a ball.

'Zuki! Calm down. Listen to your heart. It will guide you.' A soothing voice said to her. It was like there was someone right here behind her, a very comfortable soothing voice that seemed so familiar to her. Maybe that woman. The girl breathed before calming herself and looking at the panel before clicking a few buttons and feeling the ship shaking and watching as she lifted off the ground. The girl looked up and watched as she lifted up and jolted as the jets shot out fire as she rushed out of the mansion before she saw the sky around her before. She breathed before pushing some buttons and pulling a switch and jerking back as she entered hyperdrive. 'Sora. Riku. Kairi. I hope you are all okay.'

Mizuki closed her eyes and gripped her heart. "I promise. I'll find you all again." She said as she zoomed through space.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Training

Mizuki grunted as she sat under some cold water and breathed as she tried to gain discipline and control. She had come to this place called Atlantis, a lost city apparently. They'd been alive for thousands of years and there were few of them. The queen, Kida and her husband Milo, who was a surface dweller who had searched for this place and protected it from greedy bounty hunters. She was grateful that they had allowed her to stay and live here.

When she first came here she had been injured still from her escape from the pod. She had crashed on the outside of the area, near the caves and was unconscious when they had found her. Kida and Milo had taken her back to the palace and let her rest and have her healed. Which surprised her as she was a complete stranger to them.

When she had woken she found them and she had panicked and the plants that were around her had come to her aid and defended her, making her and Milo fall back and the guards go to protect her. But Kida seemed to understand her fear. After calming her she talked and explained what happened. Of course Mizuki had apologized profusely about the plants, saying she had no way to control her powers as they seemed to be tied to her emotions. The queen just smiled as she touched her shoulder and nodded, seeming to understand.

Since then Kida, as the queen asked to be called by, had given her hospitality and had let her stay in the palace. Though Mizuki was happy with it, she missed home and had a feeling that some of the guards didn't like her too much. She understood why, she was an outsider, an unknown ally or enemy. She breathed as she went and slipped off her stone and onto another before making it to land, changing from her wet clothes into some dry ones before returning back to the village.

The people in the village were selling there strange species of sea food and regular food to others. It was quite nice to see such a peaceful place, no war or heartless or darkness resonating in this place. Most of the people had white hair and blue markings on their tanned skin, it was kinda beautiful in it's own way. She herself wore an Atlantean outfit, which was a cloth over her breasts and a skirt wrap as well as some cuffs on her upper arms and her ankles while she still wore her black band around her wrist that reminded her of home and her friends. Her hair had grown longer in the months that she had been here, as it was now past her shoulders, one lock of hair having beads intertwined within it. She sighed before going to a small patch of greenery outside the village where no one would bother her.

Flowers littered the area as well as hanging willows which made the place majestic. She sighed before sitting down cross legged before sighing as she breathed in the smell of the air around her. It was beautiful here.

' _Breathe in. Then out. Feel the plants and trees around you. Feel the earth around you.'_ Mizuki breathed and closed her eyes, gripping her knees as she started to build up her power, focusing on what she wanted it to do. Untrained she could do many things as her emotions ran wild, but with training, it was harder, but it got easier to control. No, control wasn't the word. More like 'be one with the world around you' or something. She could bend the will of plants, allowing them to do as she commanded, trees and larger plants were pretty hard and used up a lot of power to do so. She could make things grow faster depending on what it was. It was quite lovely to be able to make plants and food and such. She even gathered seeds and could use them in fights to help herself in other places. Like bombs and such. She had small bags of seeds on her belt and were separated by which plant types. Plus if there were seeds in the ground she could make them grow. It was pretty sweet.

Mizuki grunted as she felt power surge through her as the plants around her grew quickly and numerously. "Keep going." She breathed to herself. She would grow stronger, she vowed that she would that way she could find her friends and be their strength.

'I will grow stronger.' She thought as she gritted her teeth and lifted her arms slowly, feeling more power and more plants growing. She let out a cry before she lifted her arms up high and felt the plants surge around her, growing rapidly before Mizuki slumped forward and placed her hands on the ground, breathing hard.

The girl looked up and saw several tall trees, about teenage years as well as grass that was a few feet high and flowers in several large patches around her, it was quite beautiful, almost like a small forest.

The young druid chuckled as she went and sat up, sighing as she wiped some sweat off her brow. "Won't be long till I'm able to make more plants and make older full grown trees easily." She said before standing up. " That way I can be able to protect my friends, without hurting them. Without fearing that I won't be able to control my powers around them." She said. "I will grow stronger. To protect them and help them. That way they don't have to try and protect me or make me feel like I'm a burden."

She doubted they thought of her like that but that's what she felt like. She didn't care if they do or not, she wanted to protect them. All her friends and all the people she cared about. To do that required more and more training.


End file.
